


Sweet tooth for you (I’m wide awake)

by cutebabycarrot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Allura is a godsend, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, Eating Disorders, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insomniac Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Maybe slow burnish?, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Possibly smut later idk yet, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Self-Harm, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, They all just collectively need a hug, chat fic, everyones a mess, lance gets hurt a lot lol, mental hospital at some point, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebabycarrot/pseuds/cutebabycarrot
Summary: Feeling sick of myselfThink I'll try to be someone elseCan't be hard to paint a personIn my head create a versionThe parallel
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Got myself a brand new pain

**Author's Note:**

> So like decided to start another chatfic but angstier and ill try to actually write this one i guess

9:54PM

Gays and homework

Lance: so like nymas late

Pidge: dump her ass

Hunk: PIDGE

Pidge: what?

Pidge: she sucks

Lance: actually might soon

Pidge: good

Shiro: shouldnt you guys be writing tomorrow’s essay?

Hunk: i am

Pidge: lol already wrote it

Lance: SHIT

Lance: THE ESSAY 

3:45AM

Lance: hello friends

Pidge: hello lance

Hunk: what the hell lance its like 3 am

Lance: oh hush mother its more like 2:56

Hunk: -_-

Pidge: whats up

Lance: nthing much

Lance: broke up with nyma

Shiro: why the fuck did you break up with your girlfriend at 3 am

Lance: 2:59 at this point

Pidge: are we ignoring the fact that shiro swore in this cristian gc?

Lance: meh it was probably keith

Shiro: yeah it was keith

Lance: HA

Shiro: are you ok though?

Lance: yea why wouldnt i be?

Shiro: because you broke up with your girlfriend and you’re texting the groupchat at 4 am?

Lance: nah im fine rlly

Lance: i was planning on breaking up too so

Lance: also other are awake too why arent you being fatherly to them

Pidge: were invisible to him 

Lance: shit ur right hed have to bend down to see you

Pidge: lol omw to kill u

Lance: <3

Pidge: <3

Shiro: if you guys are fine you should sleep

Lance: no

Pidge: no

Keith: no

Lance: lol keith lurking

Shiro: keith wtf i literally left the room for a second and i thought you fell asleep

Keith: you thought bitch

Shiro: i swear to god if you dont sleep

Keith: youll do what?

Pidge: dont be horny in the gc sinners

Hunk: fr its too late for this

Lance: you guys make me feel sad cause of my loneliness im kicking yall

Pidge: lance youve been single for like an hour

Lance: YEA just cause i wasn’t lonely yesterday doesnt mean i cant be lonely today

Keith: you broke up with nyma why didnt you tell

Lance: i did keefers scroll up

Lance: its ok tho i shoulda known it wouldnt work after i found her and rolo

Keith: shes a bitch so

Hunk: KEITH

Pidge: yea you shoulda

Hunk: PIDGE

Pidge: what 

Pidge: i kept telling him that forgiving her was wrong

Lance: nah its ok i wanted to break up anyways just didnt wanna pay the rent by myself

Pidge: oh shit yea the rent

Pidge: id offer you our place but its already cramped and shay kinda lives here now so

Hunk: sorry buddy

Lance: its ok thanks guys ill figure something out

Lance: ill find a cheaper place or smth

Shiro: you can stay with us till then if you want to

Lance: shiro my dude i am thirdweeling on like60% of your dates i dont think what you need is me cockblocking you in your house 

Keith: nah hes kinda right

Keith: you can stay till you find an apartment if you need to its rlly not a bother

Lance: wow keef

Lance: being nice

Lance: i might be hallucinating 

Keith: i was trying to offer help but you can totally die on streets i guess

Lance: i wouldnt die im very tough

Pidge: youre like 6’6 and 120 pounds youre not tough youre a twig

Lance: HEY

Lance: also thanks for the offer guys rlly but i dont think ill need it i my rent is in a week and im pretty sure illmanage somehow

Shiro: okey but the offer still stands

Lance: thanks:))

2:54PM

Lance>>>allura

Disaster bi: WELP

Disaster bi: FUCK

Disaster bi: FICJ THIS

Disaster bi: fuckfuckfuckfukcufkcjcuck

Lawful bi: hi lance

Disaster bi: hey llura hows your day

Lawful bi: its alright hows yours

Disaster bi: glad you asked 

Disaster bi: its a motherfucking disaster

Lawful bi: got that

Lawful bi: what happened 

Disaster bi: oh sweet llura

Disaster bi: my buddy my pal

Disaster bi: let me tell you a story

Lawful bi: oh no

Disaster bi: so there lived this beautiful boy from cuba in hes kinda shitty apartment owned by a kinda shitty landlord with hes kinda shitty girlfriend

Disaster bi: well it just happened that one day the shitty girlfriend decided to live the beautiful boy for the guy he found her cheating on him with

Disaster bi: which would be alrighty 

Disaster bi: if the girlfriend didnt leave like a week before rent

Disaster bi: but its totally fine right?

Disaster bi: wrong

Disaster bi: cause it turns out that the boys shitty landlord is also a racist bitch who only tolerated the boy cause he found his girlfriend hot and now that shes gone and the boy told the landlord that he might be a little late on rent the landlord evicted his ass and no he has no home:)

Disaster bi: aint that cute

Lawful bi: oh shit lance

Disaster bi: yea

Lawful bi: im so sorry

Lawful bi: you could totally live at mine like forever but you know how my apartments really cramped and rommy just moved in

Lawful bi: but she can stay over her friends house for few days 

Disaster bi: hshsvsagha

Disaster bi: allura i love you merry me or smth

Lawful bi: bet bitch

Lawful bi: but really

Disaster bi: as much as i like being with you

Disaster bi: DONT YOU DARE KICK OUT YOUR GF FOR ME

Disaster bi: ill find a place today i swear

Lawful bi: k

Lawful bi: oh and if you stay in a shady shitty motel with questionable past

Lawful bi: lll come over and kill you before either rats or some serial killer gets the chance to<3

Disaster bi: k<3

8:19PM

lance added keith and shiro to the chat

Chat name has been changed to im a clown

Lance: ok so i could go on explaining why im a moron and why my aunt maybe was right when she told me god would make my life hell when i informed her i liked to suck off sweaty football team guys in campus bathrooms

Lance: but im too tired to do that rn

Shiro: hi lance 

Lance: hi

Lance: so like shit happened

Lance: and im kinda homeless 

Lance: and id stay with hunk and pidge but there was barely any room for me last time i was there and now they have shay

Lance: so like

Shiro: yes lance you can stay with us

Lance: are yall sure

Lance: its for like a night or two i swear ill find an apartment 

Keith: why tf would we offer if we werent sure dumass

Lance: idk to be polite? 

Lance: shut up 

Keith: you’re so stupid lance

Lance: slander 

Lance: thank you tho you kinda saved my ass rn my cousin kinda promised to kill me if i didnt find a decent place to stay at

Lance<3


	2. The sugar went straight to my brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know those moments in your life when you’re uneasy for no reason?
> 
> Like you feel that somethings off but cant quite place what it is
> 
> Like the crucial turning point of your life is under your nose and you dont even know
> 
> Like you’re about to majorly fuck up something you have no control over
> 
> Yea those moments suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta we die like men
> 
> plz be patient with me i know its bad but this is like one of my first fanfics in this format so

Breathing in lance looked up at the sky one last time. Gray clouds plastered over the already almost darkened sky. Typical october evening. 

He looked over as strangers exited and entered the small warm coffe shop he was currently sheltered in, occasionally glancing at his phone to see if keith finally decided to honor him by sending him the location he was promised almost fifteen minutes ago.

At some point he completely decided to shut out the outside world and focus fully on his phone half paying attention to the dings of the door or the beeps of the cash register as the life in the small coffee shop went on

Ding

You know those moments in your life whenyou’re uneasy for no reason?

Ding

Like you feel that somethings off but cant quite place what it is

Ding

Likethe crucial turning point of your life is under your nose and you dont even know

Ding

Like you’re about to majorly fuck up something you have no control over

Ding

Yea those moments suck

Ding 

Then again lance did just have a cup of coffee and in his defense he did just break up with his girlfriend of thee moths and no matter how indifferent he feels about it he can still brush the feeling off as him being anxious. Right?

ding

‘Hello there’ 

lance looks up as he’s suddenly distracted from his phone

‘Hey?’ 

The guy i is probably in his early twenties but definitely older then lance. An inch or two taller then him too

‘You’ll probably think I’m a weirdo but’ the guy continues and lance cant help but notice how weirdly calming his voice is ‘i saw you standing here and i think you’re really cute i guess. Oh god I’m being weird aren’t i?’

Lance’s brain takes a few seconds to analyzewhat the guy is saying and he can barely hold off a chuckle 

‘Whaaat? No! Its totally normal to approach strangers telling them they’re cute’ theres a almost scared expression on the guys face and this time lance cant help but laugh ‘lighten up dude i was kidding. I mean it is kinda weird but doesnt really bothers me so’

The guy smiles and lance notices how the guy’s smile is just as sweet and inviting as his voice almost giving him a sense of security beside him despite the fact that they have never met before

‘I can have your name then?’

Lances phone beeps and he looks down to see that keith has finally decided to send a location. Ah keith and his ungodly timing

‘How about this, you can have my name and my number if you give me yours’ lance smiles back at the guy who looks almost surprised that lance decided to humor him

‘Id like that actually’ he says as he flips his hair. Geez does the guy work as a loreal model or something whats up with that

‘Lance mcclain’

‘Lotor galra’

Huh weird there’s that feeling again

Oh well

Lance smiles up at him and quickly tells him his number before he looks down at his phone to see keith texting him

Keith>>>lance

Emo boy: heloo you here?

Emo boy: i sent you the location 

Emo boy: sorry if i was a bit late i got caught up in something

Loverboy: its ok keef 

Loverboy: Omw now

He looks up at lotor one more tome

‘I have to go now, nice talking to you tho’

Lotor gives a smile back

‘Sure, hope i see you again soon lance’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for the short chapter this is my second update today other ones will be longer in promise


	3. I'm wide awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘took you long enough’   
> the dark haired boy harshly opens the door which gives him a little creek in response   
> ‘you know how I am keith’  
>  he replies  
>  ‘let me in this backpack is killing my back and its somehow even more cold outside of your apartment then it is in the middle of the streets'  
> ‘yea well that’s what you get for wearing skimpy ass jacket in October dumbass’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is longer but still short i guess so sorry

Cold. Cold is all lance feels as he makes his way across the street looking at his phone for directions. He has been at shiros and keiths place a couple of times now but no matter how many times he visits them he will never get over how confusing and unnecessarily complicated the way to their apartment is. The first time he visited he almost got lost and keith had to go out and and bring him. Him being completely useless at navigation does not help the problem.

He crosses the street once more and at this point he has almost completely given up debating on weather or not to call keith but that train of thought is interrupted by a small alley he’s familiar with. Ha score. He goes through the alley and up the also familiar stairs and stops in front of a run down apartment with a red door fit for a broke collage couple who work shitty part time jobs in not so good parts of the town.   
Bingo.  
He rings the bell and almost instantly hears the sound of feet clattering inside

‘took you long enough’ the dark haired boy harshly opens the door which gives him a little creek in response   
‘you know how I am keith’ he replies ‘let me in this backpack is killing my back and its somehow even more cold outside of your apartment then it is in the middle of the streets’  
The boy in question moves away so lance can enter and practically hurl his bag at the floor

‘yea well that’s what you get for wearing skimpy ass jacket in October dumbass’  
The living room in wich they are currently in has the trashiness you’d expect from a collage student but its what you’d call an organized mess, the organized is due to shiros effort he guesses. 

The man in question suddenly comes out from the room in the back probably because of the voice  
‘ Hi lance’ his hair is a mess and his eyes bloodshot. Now that he thinks about it keith looks like he just woke up too. They were probably taking a nap.   
Intruding  
Lance fells like he’s intruding. ‘well at least you know how to say hi’ he smiles at him ‘I didn’t interrupt you guys did I?’   
‘no no not at all we were waking up already anyways’ shiro says returning the smile  
‘put your shit in the room if I trip and fall you’re sleeping on the couch.’ Keith almost grumbles  
Lance takes his backpack to what was ones keiths room but now became a place for him to store his paintings since he and shiro just started sharing the room.

The room was kinda cold and dark due to the lightbulb going out couple a moths ago and neither shiro nor keith caring enough to fix it. There was a twin sized bad that squiked as soon as lance set on it. There was also a bedside table and a lamp that lance was surprised to find worked and some of the earlier mentioned paintings. That’s pretty much it

Lance threw his backpack in the corner and dumped his body on the bad which gave out a concerning amount of noise at that. He stared at the ceiling just letting the things that transpired sink in. he knew that the breakup was almost inevitable that almost didn’t bother him. What bothered him is the fact that he needed to find a job.   
And fast.   
He was glad that keith and shiro were letting him stay but he also knew that awkwardness was inevitable and he would have to move out soon if he didn’t want to hear his best friends fucking at some point. And its not that he didn’t think they were attractive its just that he was a normal human being who really didn’t want to

He didn’t even notice how his vision started to go black at the ends or how the sleep suddenly creeped up on him. He really must be tired huh. 

Lance didn’t know how long he was out for all he knew that distant voices woke him up and it was much darker outside then it was when he got there.  
At first he wanted to get up and grab coffee or something but then noticed that the noises became louder and easier to distinguish.

‘-ou said you would take the weekend off you promised’  
‘ I know, listen its really not up to me you know this’  
‘shiro we had plans cant you call them or something its not normal that they are keeping you this late’  
‘keith we have been over this already’  
‘fine you can stay there for all I care’  
‘Stop overexaggerating   
Bang

Lance heard the sound of the door slamming, hah must be a fight then. Welp going out of his room wasn’t an option now since he wasn’t going to put himself in an awkward position by encountering one of them and having to sit through the excuses. He put his hand out on the nightstand table to find his phone only to discover it has fallen off

  
**11:02 PM**

**5 messages from lawful bi**

  
Shit he forgot to text allura

  
Allura>>>lance

Lawful bi: lance please tell me you found a place

Lawful bi: im seriously gonna kill you if you didn’t

Lawful bi: lance

Lawful bi: lance

Lawful bi: LANCE ISTG ANSWER ME OR ILL COME OVER WHEREVER YOU ARE AND MURDER YOUR ASS

‘shit’  
Lance>>>allura

Disaster bi: OMG ALLURA I FORGOT

Disaster bi: yea I found a place Im staying with some collage friends

Disaster bi: sorry I didn’t text you earlier

Lawful bi: lance you fucking gave me a heart attack

Lawful bi: I thought I would fing you on the streets being eaten by some rats

Lawful bi: do you know how scary that shit is?

Disaster bi: loll

Lance just now noticed that he apparently had a headache. Aint that swell. But not even the power of an oncoming migraine could make him get out of his room to get some medicine now so he decided to so the next best thing on the list and just sleep it off

He had an early class tomorrow anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading:))  
> i know this is shitty but comments and stuff either constructive criticism or literally anything else means a lot to me so


End file.
